Strangebed fellows után
by Sonya8801
Summary: Első folytatásos történetem Ray&Neela párosról habár szomorúan indúl de a folytatás az megdöbbentő lesz,csak győzzétek kivárni.
1. Változások

Változások

Márciusi eső zuhogott Chicago utcáin keresztül az egész városban. Az utcák kihaltak s az este is felfedte magát, csak egy ember volt aki mereven bámúlt a sötétségbe. Ruhája bőrig ázott, de nem érdekelte, csak merengett a sötétben, az esőbe. Szomorú volt. Kisfiús arca mely mindíg huncut mosolyt tükrözött most eső és könycseppek keverékével volt tele. Sokkot kapott és elveszett volt, elhagyatott.

'**Elment'**. Ő, aki törődött vele, akivel hónapokig együtt élt, akivel megosztotta mindenét.

Milyen szép is volt, és olyan természetes, minden működött egészen tegnapig. Valami megváltozott és ő tudta miaz az ok.

'**Bárcsak beszélhettem volna vele, de ő elrohant, elment szinte egy szó nélkül, búcsú nélkül.**

**Még a polót sem fogadta el. Ezt érdemlem én? Annyi együtt töltött nap után?**

**De nem hibáztathatom őt. Férjnél van és ez elöbb utóbb úgyis bekövetkezett, volna. Igaza volt.**

**Nem akarom beismerni, de igen jól döntött, még akkor is, ha fáj a döntése. Viszont a férje most nincs itt, egyedűl hagyta őt árván. Iraqban gyógyítja amerikai katonáinkat. Harcol az életükért, és a becsületünkért. Példát mutat mindenkinek.**

**Én meg mit csinálok ? Az arájáról álmodozom, aki a munkatársam és a legjobb barátom. Hiányzik.**

**Nehéz lesz nélküle folytatni, egy meghatározó pont volt az életembe, ami nem éppen volt valami **

**Kiegyensúlyozott. Ott volt, ha szükségem volt rá. Segítettük egymást, barátok lettünk nagy nehezen,**

**Ám az idáíg vezető út sem volt éppen sima. Sokat vitatkoztunk. A legelső volt az egyik legmeghatározóbb és csúnyább. Nem törődtem a páciensemmel, fontosabb volt a koncert akkor még.**

**Igaza volt, cserbenhagytam nem csak őt és a betegemet, hanem ezzel a hivatásomat is. Egy szemét állat voltam, mostmár beismerem. Lehordott a sárgaföldig és igaza volt. Talán épp ezért, mikor Abby bejelentette egy ideig egyedűl szeretne élni, Neelának muszály volt lakást keresnie. Én épp akkor vettem fájdalmas búcsút a voltlalótársamtól, így szabad volt a terep és felajánlottam.**

**Nagy nehezen, de elfogadta így beköltözött hozzám. Voltak vitáink, de mindig el tudtuk simítani a dolgokat. Toleránsak voltunk egymással, jól kijöttünk. Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire nehéz elveszíteni őt. Annyi emlék, ami itt kavarog bennem. Legszívesebben utána mennék, és tisztáznám vele a dolgokat.**

**Mit kell ezen tisztázni, egyszerű az egész de mégis bonyolult. Neela fél és én is félek, hogy elveszítem őt örökre. Nem akarom, hogy csak egy kolléga legyek az életében, akivel néha napján egy szót váltok. Túl sok minden történt, túl sok emlék köt egymáshoz minket, hogy ezt így lezárjuk, mintha misem történt volna. De nem tehetem tönkre az életét. És épp ezért, mert tisztelem és szeretem, talán olyan szerelemmel, amit még senki iránt nem éreztem, békén hagyom. Békén kell hagynom. Ő már nem szabad, feleség és a férjét tiszta szívvel szereti. Mikor férjhez ment örűltem a boldogságának, de közben az irigység mardosott belül. Boldog volt, mert azzal kötött örök hűséget, akit szeret.**

**Irigyeletem Gallantet, de akkor még nem is gondoltam a lehetettlenre. Elfogadtam a helyzetet, és nem reménykedtem. De tegnap elszólta magát. Zavart volt és ideges. Reszketett mikor a kezemmel letöröltem a gallérját, amit összefoltozott a reggeli kávéjával. Ideges volt a prezentációja miatt, de főleg miattam. A nyakán éreztem a pulzusát úgy vert, mint egy kismadárnak, aki csapdában van, szinte kétségbe esve nézett rám, majd elrohant. Később este találkoztunk, fáradt volt és kimerült. Én indiai kajával vártam. Ilyen se volt még, én főzzek ráadásúl egy nőnek?**

**Valamikor el kell kezdeni. És akkor bejelentette, hogy elmegy. Ledöbbentem, persze a reggeli incidens miatt számítottam rá. Mikor megkérdeztem miért. Csak annyit mondott, hogy mindketten tudjuk. Átlátott rajtam, pedig én tényleg próbáltam kontrolálni az érzéseimet, de rájött hogy nem közömbös számomra. Sose volt az. Reggel egy utolsó kisérletet tettem, de ő hajthatattlan volt. Így jutottunk el idáig. Visszaadta a pólómat, vagy két hónapja a szinét se láttam, hisz benne aludt. Akkor ott meg kellett volna tennem, megcsókólnom, mert éreztem, hogy szeret de, ő elment és én nem mondhatok neki semmit. Ő a legjobb barátom a szobatársam, és mostmár az a nő is, akit szeretek.'**

Ezek a gondolatok kavarogtak Rayben, esőcsepként csorogtak le izmos testén…


	2. Értelem vs Érzelem

Mind e közben egy fehér taxi szelte át a várost zuhogó esőben. Neela gondolkodott. Szüntelenül törte a fejét, s közben a szíve vadúl tiltakozott.

'**Szeretem Michaelt. Sose lennék képes megcsalni. Egy életen át szeretni fogom és minden percet, amit csak lehet vele, akarok tölteni. De ő messze van. Ray pedig olyan közel. Túlontúl közel. Ez abszordum Ray a barátom a legjobb a volt lakótársam. El kellett mennem mielött még valami ostobaságot követnék el. Tegnap valami megváltozott. Ahogy ott állt elöttem, felsőteste meztelen volt a szemembe nézett. Az a mosoly és az a zöld szem. Ideges és feszült voltam, soha a büdös életbe még nem vezettem konferenciát. Ezt látta is. Próbált nyugtatni, de erre még idegesebb lettem. Megérintette a nyakam. Azt hittem mindjárt elájulok és elszóltam magam. Mindkettőnkbe megállt az ütő és csak néztük egymást. Ha ott maradok, nagyon veszéllyes lett volna és mégjobban eluralkodik rajtam a vágy. Változás kell. Egy hely, ahol várhatok hitvesemre egyedűl míg haza, nem térhet.**

**Abby rendes volt, hogy felajánlotta lakását. Régen nála laktam, de szüksége volt neki is egyedűl létre.**

**Nem csoda, olyan trauma után. Egy emberrablást megélni, nem egyszerű. De az én helyzetem sem az.**

**Olyan szomorú volt. Annyira akarta, hogy maradjak. Utolsó estén még rendes vacsorát is főzött, megigérte, hogy rendet tart és hogy nem hoz fel akárkit, ha csak én bele nem egyezem. Szerettem volna maradni, igenis szerettem volna. Tudom, hogy megváltozott. Miattam tette, belsőértékei teljesen átrendeződtek. Ettől megijedtem. Elkezdtem hozzá vonzódni, mint mágnes a vashoz. Ő tudja ezt. Tudom, hogy tudja, de erkölcse neki is van. Voltunk túlközel egymáshoz még azelött, de azt elhülyéskedtük. Amikor Brettről vitatkoztunk, vagy tegnap elött, mikor hazaértem.**

**Ott ült a kanapén, épp meccset nézett, pedig randija lett volna. Direkt könyörgött had hozza fel a lányt, mert úgylátszik komoly az ügy.'** Neela elmosolyodott.

Aztán hazaért. A munka teljesen kikészítette, plusz Gallantal összevitatkoztak már a házasságuk legelején. Ő visszament Iraqba, és ő meg itt maradt, plusz borzalmas süteményt sütött, amitől mindenki rosszúl lett. Mi ez, ha nem egy förtelmes nap vége?

' **Ray?**

**Ja.**

**Miért vagy itt? Mit nézel?**

**Meccset**

**Mi van a randival? Felültetett?**

**Ja „valami történt", ezért vagyok itthon rendben?**

**Értem, akkor neked sem volt valami sima napod Don Huan.** És ledőlt a kanapéra, úgy ahogy jött sütistől. Ray a kezébe nyomott egy sőrt.

**Néha olyan elviselhetettlen Michael, frusztrál és idegesít. Nem hallgat meg!**

**Téged? Nos én hallgatlak.**

**Ez abszurdum.**

**Mi?**

**Ez itt ülök egy rendetlen lakásban a lakótársamtársammal egy kanapén, és a házasságom miatt rinyálok, ami jelenleg nem éppen felhőtlen.**

**Tudok valamit, amitől jobb kedved lesz. **És átkapcsolt a mecsről egy játékra pontosabban a World Poker Tournament-re.

**Na most ezt miért tetted?**

**Mindent az én kedves lakótársamért.'**

Olyan édes volt, kedves. Miattam tette, én meg szinte a karjaiban voltam, és jó volt. Finom citromos-mentás aftershavet éreztem, ahogy fejemet a vállára borítottam.

Az emlékezésből, egy távoli hang élesztette fel ...


	3. Új élet?

' _Megérkeztünk kisasszony!_ _Ohajtja, hogy segítsek bevinni a csomagjait?'_

'_Nem szükséges, köszönöm.'_ Azzal intézték a számlát, a taxi pedig elsuhant egy perc múlva.

Neela a küszöbön állt. Deja-vu érzése támadt hirtelen. Mikor megérkezett Amerikába, és orvos akart lenni, Abby fogadta be, és most visszatért. Amint beért az ajtón, azonnal érezte azt a fahéjjas narancsos illatott, amit először. Szeretett itt lakni. Olyan szép, nyugodt, és békés. Mégis most túl üres, túl rendezett minden, nem olyan, mint otthon Raynél. **Nehéz lesz megszoknom újra a nyugalmat. A változás tehát megvolt. Abby levele a konyha asztalon állt. Ő most Afrikába van Luka-val segítenek Cartenak a gyógyitásban. Egyhamar nem jön vissza, így nyugodtan maradhatok.**

**Elkezdődhet egy új fejezet az életemben, legalább is azt hittem. Az ER-ben semmi nem változott. Beteg rengeteg van, így nincs időm, hogy a saját problémámmal foglalkozzak, és hogy másra gondoljak.**

**Normális kolléga viszony van köztünk, ennek örűltem viszont. Látszólag nem sértődött meg, így minden olyan, mint annak idején.**

**Ma volt, egy csúnya eset, belső vérzés, agyhalál. Fiatal volt öt éves kislány. Ray megkönnyezte, és én is. Együtt harcoltunk érte, és még ez is kevés volt. Tudtuk, hogy menthetettlen, és nem a mi hibánk. Ez az eset reménytelen volt, ahogy a mi kapcsolatunk. Rayben megint megállt az ütő. Ő nem így látta, szomorú volt, és dühös. Meg akarta menteni a kislányt, ha már a mi kapcsolatunk maradt szimpla barátságnál. Fékeztünk mindketten, lett volna esély, de eltoltuk.**

**Mondtam, hogy ne legyen lelkiismeretfurdalása, nem az ő hibája volt. Ő nem szólt semmit csak kiment a vizsgálóból.**

**Ray egy hete talált új lakótársat, Janet az egyik medikát a korházból. Egész jól kijöttek egymással, mindenesetre jobban, mint mi.**

**Ez nem igazság! Mi voltunk a legjobbak, elválasztathatattlanok, és féltékeny vagyok Jane-re, akivel együtt nevetnek fogalmam, sincs min. De látszik remekül, elvannak, míg én szenvedek és eszem a kefét, míg várok a férjemre…**

**Egy nap, mikor reggel bementem Jerry várt rám, és Susan. Mindketten idegesen, és szomosúan néztek rám, mikor oda értem.**

**Ray nem tudott semmit. Ő is ott állt, éppen kerest valamit a neten, **vele szemben a hármas csoportot figyelte…** Neela rosz hírt kapott, nagyon rosszat, ez a levél volt az okozója**. Susan átnyújtotta egy szó nélkül, finom vonású arcán egy könycsepp csordúlt le…

'_Iraqból jött'_

'_Michael!'_

'_Igen Neela nagyon sajnálom, de Gallant…'_

'_Mi van vele, elvileg hónap végén jön haza'_

'_Neela, Gallant nem jöhet haza.'_

'_Tudom, amíg tart a háború, de hazajön majd'_

'_Nem, Neela Gallant soha többé nem jöhet haza. Gallant… meghalt.'_

'_Mi? Nem lehet igaz, mondjátok hogy ez csak egy áprilisi tréfa!'_

'_Nem, Neela, ez nem tréfa, és nem tévedés… Gallant meghalt. Részvétem'_

_Neem! _Neela zokogva tépte fel a levelet, mely a hadseregtől érkezett.

Tisztelt Mrs. Gallant,

…Hősiesen küzdött a férje Iraqban… Rengeteg életett mentett meg… Kitartott a végsőkig… Teherautójukat egy eltévedt gránát találta el… Nagyon sajnáljuk, szeretnénk mély gyászunkat kifejezni… Részvétünk.

Neelát az ájulás kerülgette, ami be is következett. Ray még idejében elkapta, mielött földre zuhant volna.

'_Neela!' _Ray azonnal felkapta, és bevitte a nővérszobába. Repülő sót tartott az orra alá, hogy felébredjen.

'_Neela ébredj, gyerünk, nyisd ki a szemed!'_

Neela nagy nehezen, de megtette, még mindíg sokkos állapotban volt…


	4. Szörnyű idő

'_Ray?'_

'_Hé, Roomie jól vagy?'_

'_Ray mondd, hogy nem igaz, mondd, kérlek!'_

'_De Neela, Gallant…'_

'_Ne! Ne mondd ki, ez nem igaz!'_

'_Nella figyelj rám! Gallant elment, de büszkelehetsz rá. Ő hős volt mindenki szemében… és szeretett téged nagyon.'_

'_Ez nem érdekel! Jöjjön vissza, ő nem halt meg, nem halhatott meg. Még el sem kezdtük közös életünket! Michael, még visszajön, el sem búcsúztunk! Nem ez egy rosz vicc. A hónap végén letelik a szolgálat, örökre együtt maradunk!'_

'_Neela, figyelj rám! Nézz a szemembe!... ELMENT!'_

'_Nem, Ray nem mondhatod, ezt kérlek! _És sírógörcsben tört ki. Ray köpenye teljesen átázott a sok könytől, Neela könnyeitől, ahogy a vállán zokogott.

Susan jött be. Azt tanácsolta, hogy Neela menjen haza most és nyugodjon meg.

'_Haza kisérjük Jane-nel, utána visszajövök.'_

'_Rendben, menjetek, de siess vissza, el vagyunk úszva, és Carter, Abby, és Luka sincs itt és most Neela is.'_

'_Tudom, számíthatsz rám.'_

'_De most Neela fontosabb…'_

Neelát sokkos állapotban haza kisérték, Jane ott maradt vele és rá vigyázott…

'_Nyugalom Ray nem lesz gond, vigyázok rá'_

'_Kiszámíthatattlan ebben az állapotban, minden percben figyelj rá!'_

'_Ray most aludt el, szerintem, mire visszajössz, addigra talán felébred.'_

'_Helyes, felváltva leszünk melette én éjszaka te nappal.'_

'_Rendben, most menj…'_

És így is történt. Ray visszament az ER-be, ahol tömérek beteg várt rá. Weaver is bejött Anspa-val együtt a sok üresedés miatt. Pratt és Moris duplaműszakott vállalt. Sam meg elkezdte orvosi tanulmányait, és így ő is segített nővéri teendői mellett. Ray az egész napot végig dolgozta, de amint végzett sietett Neelához, egy nagy adag indiai kajával…

'_Helyzet?'_

'_Végig aludta a napot, most zuhanyzik… legyen gondod, rá kérlek. Most megyek, mert Weaver örjöngeni fog'_

'_Jó menj csak, én majd figyelek rá… Kösz Jane!'_

'_Nincs mit, Neela a barátunk, szüksége van ránk, és főleg rád…'_

'_Jane?'_

'_Hisz rád, kell nézni. Na jó én elpályáztam, szia!'_

Neela éppen a fürdőből jött ki. Rajta selyemhálóing, azon köntös, haja gyenge konyba csavarva, kissé nedvesen. A szeme olyan bús és kisírt volt, hogy bármelyik percben kifakadhatott volva. Neela gyönyörű volt még így is, és Ray is annak látta őt, de próbálta kontrolálni érzéseit vele kapcsolatban…

'_Neela?'_

' _Ray, te mit keresel itt?'_

'_Én csak hoztam egykis kaját, és hogy ne legyél egyedül védekezett a férfi…'_

'_Azt hiszed, hogy bármelyik percben öngyílkos leszek?'_

'_Sokkos állapotban voltál sokáig.'_

'_Jól ismersz, megfordúlt a fejemben, hisz én semmit sem érek nélküle!'_

'_Ne mondd ezt! Itt van rád szükség a korházban, a barátaidnak, szüleidnek. Gallant szeretett téged nagyon, de az életednek mennie kell tovább, ő elment, te itt vagy szükségünk van rád.'_

'_Tudom, hogy elment!'_ tört ki ismét a lány '_De olyan nehéz, már elterveztünk mindent, a további életünket, és most ő itt hagyott egyedűl'_

'_Nem vagy egyedűl, itt vagyok én a barátod, a szüleid, a hivatásod…'_

'_Minden rá fog emlékeztetni, soha sem fogom elfelejteni.'_

'_Nem is kell, őrízd meg emlékeidben a boldog perceket vele…'_

'_Könnyű ezt mondani neked! Te vesztetted már el valakidet, aki a másik feled volt, aki életed szerelme, akiért az életedet áldoztad volna fel, akivel egy életen át együtt éltél volna? Ray hallasz engem, válaszolj! Te nem tudsz semmit, nem érzed ezt!'_

'_Neela, én…'_

'_Igen!'_

'_Hagyjuk, csak igérd meg, hogy nem követsz el butaságot.'_

Neela bólintott, és elkezdte enni a kaját.

'_Nem kell rám vigyáznod, nem vagyok már kisgyerek!'_

'_Számomra most az vagy. Vigyázni akarok rád, hisz barátok vagyunk.'_

Neela arcán egy halvány mosoly suhant át, majd folytatta az evést.

'_Szeretném, ha elkisérnél az azonosításra, ha esetleg összeesnék vagy…'_

'_Rendben, úgyis rutinom van a támogatásban'…_


	5. Vallomás

Következő nap azonosították a holttestet, ami egyezett Gallant-tével. Neela és Ray egy nap szabadságot vettek ki, hogy rendezzék a virrasztást és a temetést. Ray vállalta a papot és a virágokat. Este már mindenki a virrasztáson volt, az összes kolléga, családtag, barát együtt búcsúztatták a világ legbátrabb orvosát. **Szerető férj, kitűnő kolléga, megértő barát volt, egy hős, aki a hazáért és szabadságért küzdött. Egész Amerika hálás lesz neki örökké… **hangzottak a búcsúszavak.

Ez után mindenki lerótta tiszteletét egy szál virággal, végűl Neela mondott pár szót.

' **Köszönöm, hogy el tudtak jönni, Michaelnek ez sokat számítana, ha látná önöket.**

**Nem tudom, hogyan is kéne elbúcsúznom, nézzék el nekem zavartságomat.**

**Szerettem Michaelt, az életemnél is jobban. Elfogadtam, hogy itt hagyott. Küzdenem kell, hogy nem hiába hagyott itt. Folytatnom kell a munkáját, és az én munkámat, életeket menteni mindennap, ahogy mi is azt tesszük álandóan. Őt elveszítettem, esélyem se volt rá, hogy megmentsem… '**

Neela elkezdett könyezni némán, de már nem sírt, nem volt ráképes.

'**Most búcsúzom tőled, az a sok emlék, szép emlék, amit átéltünk, örökké fogom őrizni. Szerettelek és szeretni is foglak… te mostmár nem vagy itt velem, csak remélni tudom, hogy te is ezt érezted, mint én'**

Majd egy utolsó csókot adott Gallant holtestének és egy fehér rózsát tett rá, végűl lecsukták a koporsót. Utána végső nyugalomba helyezték a temetőben. Júniusi meleg volt és nyári zápor, a mindenható is megkönnyezete a hőst. A kapitány átnyujtotta Neelának Gallant kitüntetését. A nő magához ölelve sírógörcsöt kapott ismét.

Neela elbúcsúzott örökre, feketében a sír elött állt, ruhája féligátázva a nyári záportól. Özvegy lett véglegesen majd hazatért egyedűl. Ray nem ment vele, Neela kérte rá így Jannel haza mentek a lakásukba.

Túl sok volt ez neki egyszerre, ezt már nem bírja ki. Elhatározásra jutott, tudja hogy ezzel cserben hagy mindenkit. De el kell mennie innen örökre, visszamegy Londonba, ahol mindíg is élt, és ott talán képes lesz újra kezdeni mindent. Próbált maradni, hisz barátai mellette állnak, segítették őt mindenben… már 3 hónapja hogy ezen örlődött, és az ősz is megállíthatattlanúl közeledett, úgy érezte ez az egyetlen megoldás, el kell mennie innen, mert ha nem beleőrűl a fájdalomba. Döntenie kelett és döntött, mennie kell…

Szeptember 12. én reggel befejezte a felmondási levelét és átnyujtotta Susan-nek. Susan dühös volt és elkeseredett egyszerre, egy újjabb orvosi kolléga hagyja el az ER-t, de megértette nagy nehezen Neela döntését, és elfogadta…

Neela utolsó napját töltötte az ER-ben. Sikerűlt megmentenie 5 embert a haláltól, bámulatos eredmény volt tőle ez alatt a 2 év alatt kitűnő orvos lett belőle. Abból a bizonytalan medikus lányból mostanra magabiztos kitűnő doktor lett. Nap végére Rayel is összefutott, aki gratulált teljesítményéhez. Nella nem szólt semmit, még a férfi szébe se tudott nézni.

'_Neela?'_

'_Ray, ez volt az utolsó napom, elmegyek.'_

'_Mi? Hova mész?'_

'_Vissza Londonba, ez a város túlságosan is Gallantra emlékeztet engem.'_

Ray lemerevedett teljesen.

' _El akarsz menni? '_

'_El, értsd meg, nem bírok itt maradni, túl sok minden történt._

' _Értem.'_

'_Kérlek, bocsáss meg, nem felejtelek el soha…'_ majd Neela átölelte és egy puszit nyomott az arcára, utána távozott.

Ray megsemmisűlt belül. Elmegy, örökre soha többé nem fogom látni. Abby, Luka és Carter visszatért, de Neela elmegy. Meg kell értenem talán így lesz a legjobb mind kettőnknek…

Abby jött be,

'_Ray, hoznak egy harmadfokú égési sérűltet, férfi 40 éves 10 perc múlva… Ray?'_

'_Abby elmegy.'_

'_Tudom'_

'_Miért megy el? Miért hagy itt mindent? Meg kellett volna állítanom!'_

'_Ray, a levegőváltozás jót fog tenni Neelának, szüksége van a változásra.'_

'_Nekem rá van szükségem!' tört ki Rayből végleg a beismerés._

'_Úgyérted hogy te…'_

'_Igen, fogalmam sincs hogyan, mikor, de megtörtént beleszerettem a munkatársamba, a lakótársamba és a barátomba.'_

'_Hát, ha így áll a helyzett, állítsd meg… valjj be neki mindent.'_

'_Késő mindennek vége.'_

'_Úgy gondolod, nézd, ha biztos vagy az érzéseidben, és szereted, menj utána! Soha sem késő… és ne engedd el!_

_Egy remek orvosi segitségtől esnénk el mi is. Nos akkor meny… és sok sikert!'_

'_Abby kösz rohanok, de hová?'_

'_Midway repülőtér a 9 órás géppel megy.'_

'_8: 30 van!!'_

' _Akkor… Gyerünk, mire vársz!'_

Raynek nem kelett kétszer mondani, azonnal kocsiba vágta magát, mire odaért 8:55 volt.

**Utolsó figyelmezetetés a 722 es járat Londonba 5 percmúlva indúl, aki még itt van, kérem indúljon el a G- kapuhoz!**

'**G kapú.'**

'_Hé, álljon meg ! Magának nincs jegye! Állj!_

De Ray nem állt meg csak futott a tömeg felé… _Neela! Neela!_ Kiáltott a férfi.

Neela hátra fordúlt, majd észre vett egy fiatalembert, aki a rendőrők elől fut egyenesen felé.

'_Ray?'_

'_Neela várj!'_

**Utolsó figyelmeztetés a 722 járat azonnal indú**l, zúgta a hangos bemondó.

'_Mennem kell Ray!'_

'_Neela várj meg … Jézus_, fújta ki magát Ray mire odaért.

'_Mi történt?'_

'_Ne menj el, kérlek.'_

'_Ray nekem muszály mennem, hisz tudod miért. Isten veled.'_

'_Uram kérem, jöjjön velünk!'_

'_Ne! Kérem egy perc, beszélnem kell ezzel a lánnyal… nagyon fontos! Kérem, itt hagyom az összes iratom, pénzem, csak had beszéljek vele!'_

'_a gép mindjárt indúl!'_

'_Utól kell érnem, nem érti meg!! Nem veszíthetem el!!!'_

' _na jó, de már csak 1 perce van, siessen!'_… Neela már a folyosón volt, félig sírva közeledett a stewardes felé. Butaságot készűl tenni. Itt hagyja a hivatását, barátait és…

'_Neela!'_

'_Ray, muszály mennem! Nem érted?'_

'_Miért?'_

'_Mert ne kérdezd. Eressz el!'_

'_Nem.'_

'_Ray!'_

' _Nem foglak elengedni, mert… szeretlek._

_Neela ledöbbent, Mit mondtál? _

'_Azt hogy szeretlek, jól hallodtad, ne kérdezd, hogyan és mikor én sem tudom.'_

'_De Ray nekem muszály mennem, elmegy a gép!'_

'_Kisasszony már csak ön van, hátra siessen!'_

'_Igen azonnal, Ray ez így nem megy.'_

'_Mi nem megy?'_

'_Nem működhet, barátok vagyunk, lakótársak voltunk… Gallant meghalt, egyszerűbb a helyzet de még sem az. Kérlek, engedj el, így lesz jó mindkettőnknek.'_

'_De Neela!'_

'_Ég veled… azzal tovább sietett a folyosón._

'_Neela várj! Kérlek, beszéljük meg!'_

'_Kisasszony, már csak ön van hátra!'_

'_Igen megyek.'_

'_Neela!'_ Ray szembe állította magával, mikor utolérte és megcsókolta se, szó se beszéd. Percekig folyamatosan megállás nélkűl és nem ütközött ellenálásba… majd megálltak lélegzett vételért.

'_Kisasszony, fel akar szálni vagy sem?'_

Neela ránézett Rayre és már tudta mit kell tennie.

'_Nem '_ majd ismét belenézett a zöld szempárba.

'_Te ezt nevezed beszélgetésnek? '_

'_Hatásos volt, nem?'_

'_Szó, ami szó az volt… Ray én is szeretlek._ Majd visszacsókolta a lány. Együtt mentek vissza a váróterembe.

'_Látom sikerűlt elérnie a Kisasszonyt!'_

'_Igen, köszönöm az életemet mentette meg'_ majd megpuszílta Neela homlokát.

' _Meg is értem, hogy nem hagyta elmenni ezt az egzotikus szépséget, még a rendőrséggel is szembe szállni'_

'_Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen romantikus vagy!'_

'_Bocs, a fehérlovat otthon felejtettem…'_

'_na, akkor jó éjszakát fiatalok!'_

'_Jó éjt!'_

Ray haza vitte Neelát.

'_Susan nem hinném, hogy meg fog lepődni és a többiek sem.'_

'_Mert már mindent elterveztetek…'_

'_nos, ezek után, szerinted elképzelhető, hogy esetleg mi ketten együtt járjunk?'_

'_Lehet róla szó, ha már nem engedtél el.'_

Ray ismét felöltötte kisfiús mosolyát, majd megcsókolta Neelát…


End file.
